So They Say
by KanoShin45
Summary: BL Tsuna and Enma used to be best friends when they were little, but now they are always fighting, and its seems normal since everybody knows about it. One day, Tsuna and Enma meet a strange cat who can speak, which changed their life. Now they have to save the world from being destroyed while trying to get along with each other.
1. Talking cat

Tsuna and Enma used to be best friends when they were little, but now they are always fighting, and its seems normal since everybody knows about it. One day, Tsuna and Enma meet a strange cat who can speak, which changed their life. Now they have to save the world from being destroyed while trying to get along with each other.

* * *

This is a story about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Kozato Enma, childhood best friends that drifted apart when entering middle school.

Tsuna has a bright personality, excelling at sports, but is often not too good in school work. Despite both his parents being famous author and musician, he has no such interest in such things. He also loves to eat anything that tastes good, especially from Enma's family shop. Tsuna seems to fight with Enma a lot.

Enma is shy but he tends to get angry with Tsuna, most of the time, since the two fight a lot. He also excels at studies, but he is not good at sports; he's only good at martial arts, though. He is something of an idol in his school, being very mature but known to be also quite stubborn. He dreams of taking over the martial arts school in the future.

* * *

It was another day at Namimori Middle School. Emma and Tsuna had gym classes together this day, it was weird since they were in different classes. Enma didn't like gym very much since he wasn't really good at it. Tsuna, on the other hand, loved gym classes.

They were playing volleyball that day. Tsuna's class against Enma's class.

Tsuna was thinking about what he should eat when he gets home while he was playing. He didn't realize that a ball was coming toward him until somebody shouted his name. Tsuna managed to hit the ball, but he didn't look where he was hitting it, and the ball went toward Enma and hit him on his face.

The redhead fell down on the floor, the ball leaving a red mark on his face. Enma had an angry look on his face when he got up, staring at Tsuna with an angry look.

"You did that on purpose!" Enma yelled, his face still red from the hit, a little darker from anger.

"I did not." Tsuna yelled back. The two were now facing each other with angry look on their face.

"When you hit the ball, you aimed it at me!" Enma accused.

"I wasn't looking where I was hitting since I was thinking." Tsuna talked back.

"Why were you thinking when we are playing a game!"

"I was thinking about something important!"

All the students watched as the two bicker, it was normal for them since they always seem to fight every single day.

"They're at it again." Gokudera Hayato walked in the gym with Yamamoto Takeshi. Both were friends with the two.

"It's actually funny." Takeshi replied.

Another boy walked in the gym when he heard noises coming from the gym. The noise were of course from the two teens who were bickering nonstop.

"Quit it or I will bite you to death." The raven said with a tone that gave you the chills.

"Yes, Hibari-san!" The two said in union when they saw the stare of the third year student.

"Hibari knows how to shut them up real good." Takeshi laughed.

* * *

Enma was looking through some martial art books when Takeshi came and sat on the seat beside him.

"Hey, didn't you two used to play together as kids, Enma?" Takeshi asked.

"Eh." Enma shrugged, putting the book he was looking through down, and looking over at Takeshi.

"Seriously? Wouldn't thought of it!" Hayato said as he sat beside Takeshi. "So you two really do get along!"

"No we don't! All we do is fight…"

"Yeah, I guess. Never seen you two get along, now I think about." Hayato said remembering when he had met the two all they did was fight.

"But, maybe I overdid it today." Enma thought to himself.

"By the way, where is Tsuna?" Takeshi asked.

"He had soccer practice."

* * *

Tsuna was changing into his soccer uniform and thought about the events that happened with Enma.

"Jeez, why do we always end up fighting?" Tsuna started hitting his head. "Why was I thinking about such things when we were playing? I'm such an idiot!"

Tsuna walked outside to the field and stared at it for a while.

"We used to have so much fun together." Tsuna headed toward his team and started some practice with them.

"I heard you and Enma were at it again." A boy with light gray hair with an X11 tattoo on his left appeared beside Tsuna, Tsuna didn't even notice the boy.

"Rand, quit doing that." Rand just smiled at Tsuna.

"It wasn't my fault; okay maybe it was a bit."

"You guys used to be best friends when you guys were kids, right." Rand said.

"We were, I guess." Tsuna said, a little crestfallen at it.

"Then, what happened?" Rand asked.

"Well, I had a soccer match, and I told Enma to come watch me. I told him to meet at the park but he never showed up, and when I saw him he was happy hanging with his friends." Tsuna shrugged glumly, remembering that day like it was yesterday. It was the day before they would enter middle school as well.

"So, basically, he broke his promise to come." Rand said.

"Yes." Tsuna started running faster on the field.

After school was over, Tsuna was walking home but he wanted to make a quick stop somewhere. It was in the forest, there was a small cave. It was the place he used to play with Enma when they were kids. The cave was still the same, and it still had the things they had left.

'Why am I here?' Tsuna thought as he looked through the cave then he decided to leave. Tsuna then saw dark cloud up in the sky.

'Is it going to rain?' He thought as he put his hand out to feel the rain, but nothing came. Suddenly he saw something blue with ears coming and it was toward him. The thing landed on the ground in front of him.

"A cat fell from the sky?!" He said in disbelief.

The cat was blue, had small hair sticking out in the back, and purple eyes. "I am Prince Daemon and I have come for the Vongola Pearl."

"The cat spoke." Tsuna could not believe his eyes.

"Daemon, don't you dare-nyaaaa!" A blond cat came falling down and landed on his feet. The blond cat had small golden blond hair sticking out and sharp orange eyes

"Giotto!" The one called Daemon shouted when he saw Giotto appear.

"Another cat fell from the sky?!"

The blond cat turned around and looked at Tsuna. "I'm Giotto-nyaa! Don't worry, I'm not anybody suspicious-nya!"

Tsuna jumped from the sudden movement of the cat. "You're pretty damn suspicious! What are those things floating following you?" Tsuna said. The things floating around the blond cat was shaped like a ball in different colors.

"These are my friends who are in deep slumber for now–nyaa!

"What are you doing here, Giotto? After all we all know I'm going to find the crystal first and destroy this world."

"Oh, I forgot you were here-nyaa!"

"You're really pissing me off!" Daemon's fur spiked up from his anger at Giotto. "Don't get in my way, you hear?! Be a good cat and curl under a table!"

Giotto gave a smile to the other cat. "But, you're a cat too, Daemon…"

"Oh just shut up!" Daemon screamed, his tail standing up from his aggravation.

"These two kind of remind me of Enma and me." Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna."

Tsuna turned around and saw Enma standing there. "Enma", Tsuna acknowledged.

"What are you doing here?" Enma asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Tsuna said.

"I wanted to see how things were here, unlike somebody I don't have much time to visit here."

"Are you implying something here?" Tsuna said.

"I'm just saying the truth."

"I'm tired of fighting with you." Tsuna replied.

"It's your fault we fight in the first place." Enma said.

"You two shouldn't fight." Giotto said interrupting the two teenagers.

Enma's eyes were in shock when he saw the cat talk so suddenly, and dropped his bag on the ground he panicked when the cat talked, not understanding how it could.

"I'm Giotto,-nya! I'm not anybody suspicious-nya!"

"You look plenty suspicious to me!"

"That's what he said too. You two are alike-nyaa!" Giotto said looking at the two boys at the same time

"No we're not!" Both yelled in unison, staring back at Giotto.

"You guys are in sync-nyaa!"

Both didn't like being the same. Both glared at each other because of it.

"This is wasting my time." Daemon said, as he disappeared. Giotto then thought he saw some kind of small spark from the two teenagers.

"I'm so confused right now." Tsuna said, staring at the talking cat.

"Let me explain-nyaa!" Giotto said.

So Giotto explained to the two that his world was destroyed by the prince, Daemon. There were others like him, but they wanted more control over the whole wide world. In order for them to do that, they're looking for the Vongola crystal that can grant their wish but the crystal is shattered everywhere. Giotto was the only one to escape and his friends who are sleeping. If Giotto didn't find all the pieces, the world will be in danger.

"Is this for real?" Enma asked in disbelief.

This has to be some kind of joke. Enma then looked at Tsuna who seemed to be interested in the stupid story the cat had just told.

* * *

**Beta'd by SawadaTsunayoshiLover**


	2. More trouble

"You're not seriously believing anything that strange cat says are you?" Enma asked incredulously.

Tsuna picked the cat up and carried it in his arms. "It looks like he doesn't have a place to stay."

"Are you stupid?!" Enma yelled. "You don't even know who that cat is and you take it in, just like that. You really are stupid!"

"The person who calls the other stupid is stupid also." Tsuna replied back.

"You two sure get along-nyaa!" Giotto smiled, staring at the two.

"We do not!" They shouted in union.

"I'm out of here." Enma said staring to leave.

"There is also light in that boy's heart but there is also some darkness-nyaa!" Giotto piped up from Tsuna's arms.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna said looking down at the cat.

* * *

Enma was walking home when he footsteps running toward him. He turned around and saw his friend Juile.

"You look angry for some reason." Julie said. Julie already knew the reason his friend was angry and it was no surprise. "Did you have another fight with Tsuna again?" Julie asked as if it was nothing new. Enma glared at his friend for saying the brunette's name. "I don't understand how you guys fight so much when you guys were so close as kids."

'That's right.' Enma thought. Tsuna and he were best friends when they were little but the day he had a tournament right before they entered middle school. He had told Tsuna to come meet at the entrance of the Namimori Temple but he never showed up. He waited and waited but Tsuna never came.

"Enma, Enma." Enma snapped out of his thoughts and heard that Julie was trying to call him many times but he was lost in his thoughts.

"Sorry." Enma apologized.

"You two should try to get along since your guys live right beside each other." Julie said. After Julie had said those words Enma stopped when he saw Tsuna walking to his home from the opposite direction.

"There he is." Julie said. Julie waved his hand to Tsuna. Tsuna waved back then he walked into his home. Julie looked back at Enma who was silent the whole time.

'I guess you can't really stop fighting', Julie thought. Julie said goodbye to Enma and headed home himself.

Enma walked inside his home where he was greeted by some smell of some wonderful cooking. He took his shoes off, running towards the kitchen, and saw his mother was cooking something.

"Ah, Enma. Welcome home!" His mother greeted him, smiling.

"I'm home." Enma replied.

Enma lived with his single mother, ever since his father passed away four years ago. His mother did the best she could to take care of him. She was able to get a good job, Enma had offer to work but his mother declined. He needed to worry about school and having fun with friends.

Enma walked into his room and changed out of his school uniform. He went to the window, across of him was the room that Tsuna stayed in in his own home.

'Wonder what he's doing?' Enma thought absentmindedly. Enma quickly shook his head, what was he thinking about that idiot for?

"Enma", his mother knocked on his door.

Enma walked to the door and opened and saw his mother standing there and holding a book. "What's this?" He asked.

"Can you go to Tsuna's home and drop this off?" His mother asked.

"What?" Enma couldn't help but not believe what his mother was saying.

"I borrowed it from his mother but I forgot to give it to her when she left."

"Why don't you give it to her when she comes back?" Enma said. He so didn't want to go to Tsuna's home and see that idiot's face. Plus they would end up fighting, he just knew it.

"I would go but I'm in the middle of cooking. Ah that reminds me, invite him over as well. It must be boring for him to cook his own food and eat by himself."

His mother had to make things worse for him but he didn't have a choice. Enma remembered the day that Tsuna's parents left, it wasn't a good sight. They didn't even tell him the reason why they left, didn't even say anything to him when they left. But Tsuna never cried.

"Are you two fighting again?" His mother asked. It was normal for even his mother knowing the two often fight, it made her think how well they got along.

"I'll drop it off." Enma said, as he quickly grabbed the book, and headed toward Tsuna's home.

Tsuna's home was the same size as his home. Enma rang the doorbell and he could heard footsteps coming closer. The door opened and Tsuna was at the door. From the looks of things, Tsuna had just came out of the shower since his hair was wet. This made the redhead blush but he quickly shook the thought away.

"What do you want?" Tsuna said in a not caring tone.

"I didn't come because I wanted to." Enma replied and handed the book to the brunette. The brunette looked at the book and realize it was his mother's book.

"You came to drop this off." Tsuna said.

"Okaa-san also told me to invite you to dinner."

"I'll come but you have to make cheesecake." Tsuna said with a bright smile and Enma could see his eyes were shining from delight.

'You're such a kid.' He thought. "Fine."

Tsuna still had a soft spot for his cheescake he always made for Tsuna. When they were younger he would practice making it and Tsuna would always eat it even if it didn't turn out good. Enma had improved a lot over the years.

"Come by later then." Enma said and left Tsuna and went back home.

Tsuna went back inside his home, drying his hair.

"So there are times you two do get along-nyaa!" The blond cat said, surprising the brunette. He had disappeared last time right after Enma and Tsuna had an argument.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. He walked into his room, passing Giotto to throw the towel into the clothes basket in the corner.

"I need help look for the crystal, like I explained before-nyaa!" Giotto said, lying on top of Tsuna's dresser.

It wasn't that Tsuna believed the cat's story but it was interesting to him since he loved reading books that had nothing to do with school work. But it was kind of hard not to believe when he already seen two cats speak, something like this wouldn't happen in real life.

"How come you're the only one living here-nyaa?" Giotto asked. This question was one that Tsuna hadn't heard for a while now.

"My parents went away somewhere." Tsuna said it with a happy tone. "They abandoned me." He mumbled afterwards.

* * *

"Enma, I have to go out work suddenly but I made dinner for Tsuna and yourself." Enma's mom called, closing the door behind her.

Enma could not believe this, why did his mother have to go to work now of all times. He was going to be alone with Tsuna.

Tsuna headed out the door and headed toward Enma's home but stopped when he saw a shiny white glow, the other cat from yesterday appeared.

"It's your friend." Tsuna said to the blond cat on his shoulder.

"Who are you calling friend!" The other yelled. "We are not friends and will never be friends."

"You don't have to be shy-nyaa!" Giotto was acting normal while the other was getting angry at his remark.

"Tsuna!" Enma called out as he walked out the door. He was surprised when he saw some glow so he made sure that Tsuna was okay. Enma was surprised to see those cats again.

"I will become the king of the world and everything will become mine."

The cat then changed into human shape. He wore an black dress shirt that had buttons on the left side of the shirt, and had a red tie. Outside he wore a long gray and white pants, and brown boots. He has a blue haired pineapple hairstyle that are short with two zigzag partings, lighter hair color and has bangs.

"That cat turned into a human." Both Tsuna and Enma said in union. They were shocked.

"I'm not a cat, this is my true form." Daemon said. "Giotto I hate the way you talk like a cat so why don't you show your true self as well."

Suddenly Giotto's form also changed. He has golden blonde hair and his eyes are irises in lighter shade of orange. He wore a white dress shirt and black pant, his shirt had a belt that goes to the his pant. He also wore black shoes.

Daemon couldn't help his joy when he saw Giotto in his human form. Daemon ran and hugged the blond.

"Stop that!" Giotto yelled but the other wouldn't listen.

Tsuna and Enma didn't know what to say..

"I thought he hated you Giotto." Tsuna said.

"He does, only my cat form." Giotto replied.

"Arent you two suppose to enemies?" Enma was the one who spoke next.

"It's a long story." Giotto sighed. "Besides its not worth talking about it."

"Giotto, what are you saying?" Daemon said relishing the blond's presence. "I will take this world and you will belong to me."

"Are you stupid?! I don't want this. Now let go of me!"

"Giotto is actually handsome." Tsuna said, not realizing he said it out loud. The words were not ones that Enma wanted to hear.

"At least he's not like a certain someone." Enma said, shooing his anger onto Tsuna. Tsuna's ears twitched when Enma said those words.

"I must've heard wrong." Tsuna laughed, trying to forgot what Enma was saying.

"No, you didn't hear wrong. He's better than a certain brunette." Enma shot back.

Tsuna and Enma glared at each other. There was suddenly dark aura around the two, Giotto and Daemon noticed. They forgot what they were doing and stared at the two.

"Scary!" Daemon said, clinging onto Giotto.

'It's more scary than Daemon's crazy obsession.' Giotto thought.

* * *

The next day Tsuna and Enma had gym classes together again and there was still dark aura around them, that freaked everybody around them even the teachers.

"What happened this time?" Gokudera said as he entered the gym, noticing the two at it again.

"I'm not sure but they been like this since they arrived." Yamamoto replied.

The class were playing volleyball and like any sports Tsuna was the best in it.

"We are so going to win to." A classmate of Tsuna's yelled.

"Of course we are." Tsuna said with a serious look in his eyes.

"He's scaring me." The classmate hid behind his friend.

"Ken, you have to focus on the game." His friend said adjusting his glasses.

"But Chikusa." Ken pointed at Tsuna and his dark aura.

"I see that they are at it again but we can't do anything right now but focus on the game." Chikusa said with a calm expression.

"Let's play!" Tsuna yelled.

The game started like normal, everybody was glad nothing bad had happened but they spoke their mind too soon.

"You're so short I can barely see you." Enma smirked, looking down at Tsuna. Tsuna wished he hadn't heard that comment. He had a problem when somebody spoke about his height.

"What are you getting at?" Tsuna glared at Enma. "We are almost the same height."

"Are you blind?" Enma replied. "I'm way taller than you."

"Enma has a point." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna then glared at Yamamoto then at Gokudera.

"Why the hell is he glaring at me too?" Gokudera panicked. Gokudera has known Tsuna for a while and he has never glared at him or Yamamoto , this was a first.

"So this is Tsuna's bad mood with Enma." Yamamoto said.

Enma had the ball, he was ready to serve. He hit the ball across the other side where Tsuna was. Tsuna eyed the ball and smashed it height up but it hit on Enma's forehead. Enma fell down the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't know my hit was going to go to your forehead." Tsuna laughed. He couldn't help laughing it was just too damn funny.

Enma quickly got up and walked toward Tsuna and grabbed him from the collar. The two started arguing. The students nor the teachers cared anymore.

"I wish they finished high school already." The sensei that was sitting down on the bench, taking notes on the scores of the teams, had to deal this since day one.

"Colonello-sensei that isn't something a teacher should say." A woman with dark blue hair and a flame scar on her right cheek sat beside the blond who was watching his students.

"Lal, I would rather help Reborn for once than deal with these troublemakers." Colonello sighed. "I have to deal with this every single day now that they have gym classes today."

"I thought those two were friends. Why do they fight so much?" Lal said and stared at the two students. Even their friends can't seem to break the two apart.

"Where the heck is that raven when I need him." Colonello said.

"If you mean Hibari, you should know; he is a third year so of course he wouldn't be here or in this area." Lal said, patting the blonde's back.

* * *

**Beta'd by SawadaTsunayoshiLover**


	3. Friend found

Tsuna was staring at Yamamoto with an unhappy look on his face. He didn't want to hear the words that came out of his mouth.

"I told the Sensei that Enma and you should show the new students around." Yamamoto said, smiling even though Tsuna was glaring at him.

"Why would you do that?" The brunette said angrily. He wasn't happy, if it was somebody else other than Enma it would be okay, but it wasn't.

"Why the hell you do that to the Tenth!" Gokudera hit the taller boy on the back. "They don't get along so of course the tenth looks angry."

Gokudera calls Tsuna Tenth since he saved Gokudera from being beaten up by ten guys. In the end, Tsuna was the one who beat ten guys in a few seconds. After that he started calling Tsuna Tenth. Tsuna didn't like it but he slowly got used to it.

"I thought they got along well." Yamamoto said, tilting his head to the side.

Tsuna tried to tell his teacher that he couldn't do it but his sensei said it was too late since there was nobody else to do it.

* * *

In another classroom Enma was also unhappy. He didn't want to deal with the brunette.

"Why did you sign me up teacher?" Enma was getting angry at his teacher. Most students would never get mad at their teachers.

"Well, since you were free, I decided you could help out." The black haired man didn't know how to deal his student, mostly Enma since he is the only one who always complains about things.

"Fon-sensei..." Enma whined childishly.

"So you're dealing with the new students with Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled when he entered the room with Gokudera. Enma turned to face the two, glaring at them.

'I knew this was going to happen.' Gokudera thought, rolling his eyes, and edging a little behind Yamamoto so he wasn't directly in the line of the glare. Enma wasn't really scary but his glare was piercing with his red eyes.

"Isn't it great since you guys are so close?" Yamamoto smiled.

"How the hell are we close?!" Enma yelled.

* * *

Later, when Tsuna got home, he jumped right into his bed. He was annoyed that his friend has to sign him up and the sensei agreed to it.

"Can't they tell we don't get along?" Tsuna let out a sigh of frustration.

"What's wrong-nyaa?" Tsuna looked and saw Giotto, back in his cat form.

"I have to deal with that Enma tomorrow." Tsuna replied tiredly.

"Isn't it great you two get along-nyaa!" Giotto replied.

"How can you say we get along?" Everybody was saying they get along but all they do is fight and argue.

Enma was also his bed. He was alone since his mother was still at work.

"I have to deal with that Tsuna tomorrow." Just thinking about it gave Enma a headache. He avoided seeing the brunette today but tomorrow he had to see him.

"I have to meet him tomorrow morning at seven since that's when the new students are showing up."

Both of them were thinking about the next day as they laid in bed.

"This is the worse." They said in unison.

"Tsuna, I sense a crystal-nyaa!" Giotto said as he quickly got up.

"You mean that crystal you were talking about?" Giotto nodded his head and walked out the house with Tsuna following him.

Enma was looking out the window when he saw Tsuna run out the door with the cat. 'Where is he going?' He thought. Enma then looked at the sun and realize it was going down soon.

"That Idiot!" Enma said as he grabbed his coat and ran out after them.

"Are you sure its here?" Tsuna said. He was breathing heavily from running, trying to keep up with Giotto. They had been searching but there was no sign of crystal.

"Its here-nyaa." Giotto said. "I can sense it here."

"You say that but I don't see a crysal." Suddenly Tsuna saw something shine and it was up in the large tree.

"I see it up there-nyaa!" Giotto said staring up at the tree.

"I'll get it." Tsuna said as he climbed the tree. The brunette picked up a what looked like a red crystal. Tsuna then started going down but then his feet lost balance and fell down. Tsuna closed his eyes but he felt like he landed on someone. Tsuna opened his eyes and saw a familiar face.

"Enma!" Tsuna spoke surprised. "Why are you here?"

"To keep you out of trouble." Enma said in exasperation.

Tsuna quickly got up from Enma, mumbling, "I didn't need help."

The crystal that Tsuna was holding started floating in air, flashing as a man appeared. He had short spiky red hair and red eyes, he wore a black vest with a white shirt beneath, and black long pants.

Then Giotto also turned into his true form.

"Simon. " Giotto called out. Giotto had a happy face on his face, he was so happy to see him.

"I'm glad your safe." Simon smiled at the blond. The blond couldn't hold it anymore so he hugged Simon. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone."

Tsuna and Enma just looked at each other. There was grown men hugging each other and it wasn't even in a friendly matter.

Giotto pulled away looked at Tsuna and Enma.

"This is Tsuna and Enma." Giotto introduced.

"Thank you for taking care of Giotto for me." Simon said. "He can be a handful."

The two just nodded their head.

Simon turned to Enma. "Look like I have found my partner as well."

Enma didn't understand what he meant by that.

* * *

Enma didn't understand why he had to take care of Giotto`s friend. He was now a small red furred animal like Giotto but was red.

'Why did I have to do this?' Enma thought. Then he recalled what happened just recently.

"Since Simon is found it would be good for him to stay at your home." Giotto said.

"Why do I have to take care of it?" Enma said.

"It's not a thing", Tsuna spoke up, "besides I don't have time to look after another pet unlike you who hasn't even joined a club.

Enma couldn't come up with a come back since what Tsuna said was true. Unlike Tsuna who was in the soccer club, he hadn't joined any clubs since he wasn't really interested.

"Fine!" Enma said, an annoyed look on his face. Simon then turned into his cat form and jumped onto Enma's right shoulder. Giotto also turned back to his cat form.

"Thank you for agreeing to take care of me." Simon meowed.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Enma asked. Simon nodded so Enma asked his question. "Why is that, unlike Giotto here, that you don't end your sentence with a nyaa?"

"Now that your mention it, I was also wondering that." Tsuna said, staring at Giotto in curiousity.

"Giotto has a habit of doing that, unlike me and the rest." Simon said. Simon remembered the first time that Giotto had turned into a cat.

"Simon, I did." Giotto danced happily since he was able to turn into his cat form. Giotto stopped and turned to Simon. "Since I'm a cat I should act like one-nyaa!"

Simon could not believe the words that came out of the blond's mouth. "You don't have to speak like that." Simon told the blond but the blond didn't listen.

"It's cute-nyaa."

A blush red was seen on Simon's face.

"I guess its fine then." Simon said.

"Is that why?" Enma and Tsuna said in unison.

"You two get along well." Simon said.

"We do not!" Both yelled in unison.

Simon was confused, did he say something he wasn't suppose to.

"You will get used to it-nyaa." Giotto smiled. Simon didn't understand but agreed with Giotto.

Enma was now home and was laying on his bed.

"Enma, are you home?" Enma's mother called out. Enma quickly went downstairs to see his mother.

"Ah, you are home." She smiled.

"What is it?" Enma asked.

"I got a call from school that Tsuna and you will be touring the new students so you guys don't need to attend classes."

'Oh, that.' Enma thought. He really didn't want to do it but he had no choice since he was free anyway.

"What's that?" Enma's mother said pointing the thing on Enma's shoulder. Enma looked and saw Simon staring at his mother.

"Um…this…is…well…."

"Sure we can keep it." His mother replied with a smile. 'Finally my son is interested in something other then arguing with Tsuna.' His mother thought excitedly.

"Geez!" Enma whispered.

Tsuna was in the living room watching a soccer match on televison.

"What's that-nyaa!" Giotto pointed at the televison.

"You haven't seen a television before?" Tsuna said in confusion.

Giotto shook his head. "In my world we don't have such things as this thing you called television."

"Giotto, where are you from anyway?"

"I never told you did I? Well, I'm from world called Land of Fountains in the the area called Fountain of Sky."

"So they are other eras." Tsuna thought out loud. "Then is Simon part of that too."

"He's actually another from Garden of light since his kingdom is there and mine is Land of Fountains."

"Kingdoms!" Tsuna muttered in shock.

Tsuna then looked at the time and it was almost time to get to bed. Tomorrow he had to show new students around but what Tsuna hated most was he had to work with Enma. How fun.

* * *

_**Beta'd by SawadaTsunayoshiLover**_


	4. Shock

**Title: So They Say**

**Main : Tsuna x Enma**

* * *

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Shock**

* * *

Tsuna and Enma were in front of their school and were waiting for their sensei and the new students that the sensei was going to bring.

_'I wish I could have slept in.'_ Tsuna thought. He didn't even want to do this, why did Yamamoto have to do something like this?

Tsuna glance a look at Enma, who looked annoyed as well. They didn't get along so of course he wasn't happy working with him.

"Tsuna, Enma", a tall man with curly sideburns, and a fedora on his head came. Behind him were two students following silently.

"Your jobs are here", The man said walking away without introducing them to Tsuna and Enma.

_'Damn old man!'_ Both of them thought.

"I'm Tsuna", Tsuna said with a smile. Tsuna pointed to the red head as he talked. "And this thing is Enma."

"This thing is a human." Enma said, annoyed.

Both the new students realize the two didn't get along well.

"I'm Kido Chuuta." The boy said with black hair and blue eye, smiling.

"And, I'm Kisaragi Rai." The taller boy said with white hair and green eyes.

Beside the new students was an adult that looked like a teacher. Tsuna and Enma looked confused as to why there was a teacher there when Reborn-sensei had already left. The teacher didn't look like anybody they knew.

"Who may you be?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm their sensei." The teacher spoke.

"Sensei...?" Both said in union, confused.

"Are you guys still in junior high?" Enma asked realizing everything now.

"Yeah." Both of the students said.

"Why didn't Reborn-sensei say anything?" Tsuna was annoyed. That teacher never tells them any details and always leaves them to figure things out themselves. _'Stupid Sensei.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Let's get this over with." Enma said.

"You're acting tough but you're actually nervous." Tsuna commented from behind Enma, hitting the mark. Enma turned around and gave a glare at Tsuna.

"I'm perfectly fine." He said. The redhead started walking, starting to show the students and teachers the classroom. Tsuna could already tell that Enma was nervous when he spoke about the school.

"What a show off." Tsuna whispered. That whisper was heard by Enma, making him turn around to look at the brunette.

"Why don't you show them now?" He said with a hint of anger.

"Fine", Tsuna said. They followed the brunette outside the school.

"Why are we back at the entrance?" Enma asked.

"Look", Tsuna said pointing at the huge clock of the school.

"What about the clock?" Enma asked.

"Just wait a second." Tsuna said. As Tsuna said that, the group waited. Tsuna's mouth opened once again. "It passed a minute." Enma banged his head against the wall, berating himself for thinking the brunette could think of something.

The group started laughing.

"You're pretty funny." Chuuta said. He couldn't help from the tears from falling down his face from all the laughing he was doing.

"This sure was a interesting tour." Rai said.

"I can't believe you." Enma said.

"What, I did the tour?" Tsuna replied back. He was happy that he did something beside Enma hogging all of it, besides being nervous.

"You didn't need to tell them something stupid about the clock, we all know its changes."

"You two sure get along." Chuuta said.

"We do not." Both said in union.

"You guys are even talking at the same time." Rai spoke right after Chuuta.

After the tour was over Tsuna and Enma headed their own way. Tsuna had soccer practice so he headed to the school field.

"Tsuna", Rand spoke up from behind him. Tsuna jumped from Rand suddenly being there, Tsuna hated when his friend popped out of nowhere.

"I wish you would stop doing that." Tsuna said.

"Doing what?" Rand asked, confused.

"Never mind." Tsuna said.

"How was the tour?" Rand asked.

Tsuna thought about it. Working with Enma was horrible, all they did was fight again. But they did do the job right.

"Aren't your parents coming back soon?" Rand asked.

"Yeah", Tsuna smiled, happy that he could see his parents after so long, he couldn't wait. After they suddenly told them they had to leave for work, it hurt him since he would be alone. His father suggested that he live with Enma, but of course Tsuna declined.

After practice Tsuna headed home, walking with his hands in his pockets, and slouched.

"Giotto, are you home?" Tsuna called out when he entered the room.

"I'm here", Giotto said. Giotto was in his normal form which shocked the brunette. He wasn't expecting this.

"Why are you in that form?" Tsuna asked.

"I decided to take a bath so I had change into this form." Giotto said. Tsuna still couldn't believe this person was the same cat, since in his cat form he always puts 'nyaa' in his sentence.

"Is something wrong?" Giotto asked.

"Oh right, my parents are coming back so you will need to stay in your cat form while they are here."

"I understand", Giotto said.

Tsuna turned to the television to watch something, lying on the chair with his head propped on the armrest, and his legs over the other armrest. Suddenly the telephone rang, shocking Tsuna because he didn't expect anybody to call, and went to pick it up.

"Hello?" Tsuna said hesitantly.

"Is this Mr. Sawada's son?" The voice said.

"Yes, that's me." Tsuna said.

The next words were not words that Tsuna wanted to hear. The phone fell from Tsuna's hands and onto the ground. Giotto heard the noise and turned to Tsuna who didn't look like himself.

"What's wrong?"Giotto asked but no answer came out of Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna then ran out the house with tears running down his face. "This can't be real", He cried out.

Enma was just walking home when he saw Tsuna run pass him with tears in his eyes. _'What's wrong with him?'_ He thought. Enma continued to walk but then he stopped, looking back. He didn't know why but his feet moved, and he ran after the brunette.

Giotto picked the fallen telephone and put his ear on it.

"Hello, this is Tsuna's friend, may I ask what happened." Giotto spoke. Giotto listened, nodding as he was told what happened. "I see, thank you for letting me know."

* * *

Tsuna was in a small park that he always went as a kid, he was sitting on a swing, pushing himself gently by the toe of his shoe. He used to come here to cry if anything bothered him. Now, the tears wouldn't stop from falling. He then heard foorsteps coming closer to him. Tsuna looked up and saw Enma.

"I knew you would be here." Enma said, sitting beside Tsuna on the other swing. Enma didn't say a word and stayed slient the whole time.

"You're not going to ask what's wrong?" Tsuna said.

"Nope", Enma said simply. It was just like when they were little, when Tsuna was upset the redhead would find him, and wouldn't say a thing.

"My parents got into a accident." Tsuna finally spoke up, his voice cracking. "They didn't make it." Enma didn't say anything as he got up from his swing, faced the brunette, kneeling in front of him, and brought Tsuna into his arms.

"It's alright", he said, "I'm here for you."

It was the same words and scene as when they were little. Tsuna liked being in Enma's arms, it felt safe and warm.

"Thank you", Tsuna replied, hugging the redhead back. He closed his eyes but the tears were still falling down his face.

Simon and Giotto had gotten to the park and found the two hugging each other.

"I guess they are just fine." Simon said. Giotto rushed to Simon and had told the redhead what had happened. The two went to look for Tsuna.

"They have each other." Giotto said with a smile.

* * *

**Beta'd by SawadaTsunayoshiLover**


End file.
